


The App

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, is that really a question?, to sext or not to sext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: The rules for the app are as follows:No facesNo names, only nicknamesNo contact outside the appAnything else goes.When Eddie signs up for the hookup app he doesn’t think he’ll have any issues following these rules but when he meets someone named Trashmouth he starts to question if rules are meant to be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

All Eddie could see of the other man was his hand slowly moving over his erect cock, teasing himself by sliding his hand up and down. Eddie’s hand moved down to his own erection, palming it over his pants as he watched.

The other man was taking his time. Eddie could hear the occasional hitches in his breath, a swear word or two, as he worked himself.

“Wish this was you baby,” The faceless voice said. It was wrecked and Eddie wished he could see his face, he wanted to know what his eyes looked like, his lips. But he reminded himself that wasn’t the point of this. 

“Want to see your hand wrapped around me like this. Are you hard? I’m so fucking hard.” The man continued talking and, though Eddie didn’t know him, he guessed that this was a common thing. He seemed like someone who never shut up. 

“I want to know what you look like, so I can imagine your mouth wrapped around me.” Eddie’s breath hitched as he heard that. He imagined it, his lips on that cock. A moan escaped him as he thought about it, finally slipping his hand under his pants. 

“Oh, I heard that. I like that noise. Make it again.” Eddie saw that the hand had started moving faster, his erection getting harder under Eddie’s eyes.

“I can’t,” Eddie said, slightly embarrassed but also wishing he could. He liked seeing the effect he had on this stranger, he wanted to watch him cum because of Eddie. His own hand was moving now, trying to match the speed of the other. 

“Just keep talking then, love your voice.” 

“I don’t-” Eddie started then paused, licking his lips. If he was going to try this he might as well go all in. “I want that hand wrapped around me. Your fingers are so long, they’d feel so good wrapped around me.” He let out another whine, unintentionally. “My hand just isn’t as good.” 

That was all it took. He watched as the other man came, spilling over his hand and stomach with a grunt. Eddie stared, wishing he was there to lick it up. He wanted his tongue on the man’s stomach, lapping up the cum. With that thought he felt his own orgasm rip through him, whimpering as he came over his hand and boxers. 

Neither spoke for a minute, both coming down from their orgasms. The other man spoke first, “Was it good for you?” 

Eddie could almost hear the smile in the question. “Obviously,” he replied, reaching for a tissue, now regretting that he hadn’t taken his pants off. 

“There’s the attitude I love.” He replied with a laugh. “Same time on Thursday?”

Eddie wanted to tell him to wait, he wanted to talk to the other boy, wanted to see his face. But that wasn’t what this was about so he swallowed his questions and instead said, “Same time.” 

“See you later alligator.” And the line went dead. 

Eddie stood, stripping down to step in the shower and thinking about how all this had started. His last boyfriend and him had broken up and Eddie hadn’t been ready to start dating again. He didn’t want awkward tinder dates or weird hookups. But he did want something more than his own hand. He had been complaining about it to his friends, Mike and Bill, wishing he could have sex with someone risk free. Bill had told him about this app. It connected you with other people and allowed for secure messaging, calls, and videos.  The info was routed through the app so you didn’t have to share your name or phone number with a stranger. There were only a few rules - no real names, no faces, no contact outside the app. It was supposed to keep things mysterious and sexy, but also safe. It was perfect for Eddie, something to relieve his tension after a long shift at the hospital and he didn’t have to worry about being murdered. 

He had tried it out, cycling through a few guys but all of them were boring, with not s clever lines like ‘show me your dick’ or ‘wanna masturbate together?’ Until this one. The first picture he’d sent Eddie was his erection, clad in spongebob boxers, with the caption, ‘Hey cutie.’

Eddie had been leaving work and could barely stop himself from reaching into his pants. The guy was hung, that was clear, but Eddie also appreciated the weirdness of the boxers. It was a mixture of hot and hilarious. 

He’d replied on the chat feature, ‘What makes you assume I’m cute? I could be hideous.’ Eddie tried not to cringe, his flirting was rusty and even in the best of times he could come across as rude. 

The man had replied nearly immediately. ‘I can tell. You’re cute, your profile was cute.’ That make Eddie smile. He had spent an embarrassingly long time writing his short profile, trying to find the right mix of flirty and sexy. Some profiles were just a listing of measurements- chest, biceps, dick but that wasn’t Eddie. He had forced Mike and Bill read it several times before finally being happy with the end result. It talked about his lack of time and need for dick, saying that he was short but big where it counted. There was a line about him being a ‘pocket sized monster for the monster in your pocket’ and it ended with ‘In high school  I was voted most appropriate’ in hopes that he would find other B99 fans. Mike had reminded him that finding other TV show fans wasn’t the point but he had left it in, still finding it funny. 

Given that, Eddie was pleased to hear that his time wasn’t totally wasted. He went to this person’s page, ‘Trashmouth - I’m just here for cocks and cuddles’. It was simple and made Eddie chuckle. 

‘Your profile isn’t cute,’ he replied back then regretted it. What if it came off mean instead of joking?

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief at the reply- ‘It’s not supposed to be, it's accurate.’ Then, a beat later, ‘Send me a pic.’

‘On the bus.’

‘Kinky.’

Eddie snorted. ‘No I mean, I can’t now. Give me twenty minutes.’

‘Can’t wait. ;P’  

Eddie got home and immediately went to his bedroom, trying to decide what kind of picture he wanted to send. He settled on laying on the bed on his stomach, boxers still on, and taking one of his ass. He was proud of his butt, lots of squats and lungs had given him good definition. 

He took several pictures before selecting the best one and sending it. He expected the reply to take a while and was reading through emails when, less than five minutes later, he got a reply. 

‘I want to run my hands and tongue over that ass.’ 

Eddie closed his eyes, putting the phone on his chest. He wanted to ask for a picture of his tongue but that may be off limits. Instead he typed the next best thing, ‘Can’t start at my ass though. You’ll have to work your way down.’

This time the reply was immediate. ‘Fuck yes, show me your neck and shoulders, I need to know what I’m working with’ 

Eddie had stripped his shirt off and fiddled for a good angle, eventually tilting his head back to expose more of his neck and adam’s apple. He scrutinized it briefly before sending it off.

The reply came quickly. ‘Definitely starting there, that neck is begging for me to mark it up’

Eddie had swallowed at the comment, feeling a twitch in his boxers. ‘Better get started then’ He replied, feeling bold. He hadn’t spent much time messaging with people before, it had just been dick pics or short videos. You could call through the app but he hadn’t worked up to that yet. 

‘Fucking right. I’m kissing your neck, behind your jawbone and working my way down.’

Eddie laid down on his bed, balancing his phone in one hand and grabbing himself with the other. He hadn’t expected to be this turned on, just from a few messages, but he could imagine this other man kissing him, sucking on his skin. 

When he got down to Eddie’s boxer’s Trashmouth sent a picture of his hands, wrapped around his own leaking erection. ‘Not for scale, just so you know how fucking horny you make me’ 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Eddie breathed, staring at the picture. He could definitely imagine those hands on him and that dick in him. 

Eddie took a picture of himself, barely able to send it before he was cuming in his hand. The he fell back on his bed, feeling like jelly. Eddie didn’t masturbate much, finding the sound of just him and his hand depressing, but this didn’t feel like that. It felt like the other man was there with him. 

Another picture popped up on his phone. The other man, his hand and stomach covered in cum. ‘Too bad you aren’t here to clean this up’ said the text. 

Eddie groaned, his spent dick giving another twitch. He didn’t know what to reply. ‘Thanks’ felt like a brush off. How did you ask someone to jack off with you again? Preferably soon? 

‘Maybe next time’ Eddie finally sent, hoping it hit the spot between flirty and implying he wanted more. 

It had worked, Trashmouth had sent him a message the next day and more pictures. They kept messaging and sending photos, and not just dirty ones. He sent Eddie one of his cat, an orange tabby, sleeping on his lap, and another of a squirrel determinedly dragging a piece of pizza. They made Eddie smile and he found himself reciprocating, sending pictures of his pitiful frozen dinner that he burned and another of two dogs tangling themselves on their leashes. It felt strange, to send these pictures when he knew it was just a sex app, but he liked the connection. 

The first time they’d video chatted had been more recent, and started with Trashmouth saying ‘I want to hear you cum’. Eddie had been reluctant but agreed. It was a good move on his part, hearing Trashmouth was a much better experience than just getting pictures and texts. 

In the present, he finished his shower and went back to his phone, seeing that he had another message. ‘Did you already shower? I want a picture of you cleaning yourself next time, Pocket.’ 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname. He had told Trashmouth that he hated it, which only seemed to spur him on.

‘Next time’ Eddie agreed before putting his phone back down. He was seeing his friends tonight and needed to get ready. They insisted on taking him out, saying he was spending too much time alone post break up. He had told them about Trashmouth but they didn’t seem to think that counted as human interaction. 

He showed up slightly late, he had been sending Trashmouth a picture of his ass in his slacks, knowing it looked good. He smirked at the reply, ‘Like two scoops of ice cream, I just wanted to bury my face in it’

“Eddie, my man!” Mike said, pulling him into a one armed hug. 

“Hey guys,” Eddie said, pulling up a chair at their table. “How are things?” The group caught up. Eddie had to admit he had missed them. He resolved to try and spend more time with them, he owed it to them. The break up hard been hard and sudden, but his friends didn’t need to suffer. It had already been over a month ago, Eddie needed to try and move on. Apparently his friends agreed. 

“I found you a date.” Bill commented as they finished dinner.

“I didn’t know you were looking.” Eddie said skeptically. Bill was the definition of a straight guy and Eddie was worried that his idea of a good date would be any other gay guy. He glanced at Mike, who seemed to know what he was thinking.

“I’ve met Mark, I think you’ll get along.” 

Eddie relaxed some, then frowned. “I don’t need you to get me date.” 

“You can’t just sext with some faceless guy for forever.” Bill told him, finishing his beer. 

Eddie almost said that it wasn’t just sexting, there were videos and calls too, but that probably wouldn’t help his case. And it wasn’t like he was exclusive with Trashmouth. For all he knew, Trashmouth had a different person for every day of the week. He nodded. “Okay, I’ll go. When?” 

Bill looked surprised, he probably expected more of a fight. “Friday, at some new restaurant. They’re supposed to have good cocktails, I thought you’d like that.”  Eddie was unapologetically picky about his drinks. He didn’t see the point in wasting 10$ on a crappy cocktail. 

“Thanks Bill.” Eddie said, trying to be excited. Even if he agreed that he needed to get out it didn’t mean he wanted to. 

Friday came sooner than Eddie expected. He got dressed, debating about sending Trashmouth a picture but somehow showing him how he looked for a date felt weird. 

He got to the restaurant early and sat at the bar, scrutinizing the cocktail menu. “What can I get you?” Eddie heard. He let his eyes flit up, staring at the bartender who was smiling at him.

The man was attractive in a completely unconventional way. He had unruly black hair that was tied back in a bun with several wispy strands escaping. He was giving Eddie a toothy grin, his buck teeth sticking out slightly. All his features were slightly too big for his narrow face but somehow it worked. It seemed, to Eddie, like he had a big personality and features to match. He was wearing one of the most hipster outfits Eddie had seen, a red flannel with suspenders over it complete with black jeans. Eddie couldn’t see his feet but guessed he was sporting converse. 

“You pick,” Eddie said, leaning back. He wanted to watch him work. He had googled the restaurant and found that the drinks had been written up in several local papers and blogs. Hopefully it wasn’t just hype and they lived up to the reputation. 

“Deal.” 

The man turned but Eddie could tell that he wanted him to watch, his body was angled towards him. Eddie watched as his long fingers danced over the bottles, finally pulling out a few and methodically pouring them into a cocktail shaker. Eddie had a strange thought. Those fingers seemed familiar. So did the long lean frame. He couldn’t place it though.

The bartender added an egg white to the mix and started to shake vigorously, it was almost an over the top action but it made Eddie smile. “Will your spaghetti noodle arms be able to shake that enough?” He asked teasingly as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the counter, propping his chin up on them. 

“Don’t worry about that short stuff, I could to this all day.” he said, finally completing his shaking and pouring the cocktail elaborately into a glass and topping it with a sprig of thyme. 

“Gin fizz,” He said, handing it to Eddie. 

“Cheers,” Eddie raised the glass to his lips and look a sip, enjoying the sweetness of the lemon mixed with piney flavor of the gin. The man’s eyes never left his throat. “It’s perfect,” He said, putting it down.

“You sound surprised.” He said, leaning forward on the bar top. 

“I am.” Eddie replied, “Most people can’t make gin fizzes.”

The man licked his bottom lip, watching Eddie intently. “I’m not most people.” He said it with a smirk and Eddie felt heat pool in his stomach. The bartender was watching him like he was ready to jump over the counter and take him there and Eddie didn’t mind. He should, he should be repulsed by it, but he wasn’t. 

“Do we know each other?” Eddie asked, taking another drink. The face wasn’t familiar but everything else was. It was annoying Eddie that he couldn’t place him. 

“Are you hitting on your bartender? How cliche.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I was genuinely asking but nevermind.” He scanned the room, looking for the man Mike described as a modern Shawn Hunter.

“Did you get blown off?” He asked and Eddie turned back to him.

“Not yet, I’m early. I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking for.” The other man raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. “Shut up, whatever you’re about to say. It’s a blind date.”

The man grinned. “Surprised you need a blind date, cutey. Don’t men just fall for you?” 

Eddie snorted, it was a completely undignified noise that he’d never let a first date hear. The man laughed warmly at it. “No, not at all.” Eddie said, glancing around again. “I actually signed up for this weird app where you can text or call people. It’s been bizarre.” Eddie wasn’t really listening to himself and he missed shocked expression on the bartender’s face. Instead, Eddie was looking at someone who he could absolutely see pulling pranks with a Cory Matthews, who was also looking for him. 

He waved to the man, who saw him and started walking over. Eddie turned back to the bartender, who was examining him with an odd expression. “See? He’s here, I wasn’t stood up!” He said happily, “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” The other man said quietly. Eddie was going to protest but his date was there, introducing himself and pointing to a table. Eddie soon forgot about the bartender, laughing with Mark and getting to know him. The date went well and Eddie was hopeful there would be a second one but when he got home his mind wandered to Trashmouth. 

He checked his phone, hoping to see a message and was slightly disappointed when there wasn’t one. He sent his own, a simple ‘you up?’ and then changed into pajamas and put on netflix. 

It took a while but finally he got a reply, ‘thought you had a date.’

Eddie frowned, trying to remember when he had talked about the date. He couldn't remember saying anything but he must have so he replied, ‘it’s over. Why do you care?’ 

‘I'm insanely jealous of whoever gets to take you out.’

Eddie wished, not for the first time, that he met this Trashmouth in a bar or at a party. It was possible he wasn’t as sauve in real life but somehow Eddie doubted it. 

‘Well now I’m yours’ Eddie replied then wondered - slightly too late - if that was too much.

The reply back calmed him down. ‘How’d I get so lucky? ;)’

The two kept texting back and forth until Trashmouth suggested a video call. Full lips with slightly buck teeth filled Eddie’s screen. It was the most of his face that Eddie had seen so far. He bit his own lip without realizing, causing the other man to smile. 

“Fucking hot Pocket, and we’ve barely started.” Then he chuckled. “Hot pocket, that’s an even better name for you.”

“You don’t know what I look like.” Eddie murmured, still slightly embarrassed over Trashmouth’s compliments. He protested all the nicknames that Trashmouth had given him - short stuff, hottie with a body - but, secretly, he liked them. It was sweet in a weird way. 

“I know enough.” The mouth hummed. “Since you clearly didn’t get any tonight I thought we could fix that. You’re probably all pent up.”

“I’m not.” He said, though he knew the point of this call was for both of them to get a release. 

“Can’t lie to me, I see that thin line your mouth is in. You need some Trashmouth loving to get you relaxed.”

“You’re not here, I’m not sure it counts as loving.”

He licked his lips. “I’m gonna make it feel like I am, don’t you worry. It’ll feel like my hands are all over you.” Eddie whined slightly and he smiled again, “Love that sound baby. Do you have a dildo?”

Eddie swallowed, knowing the other man could see him. “Of course.”

A smirk appeared on the full lips. “Pocket, do you have more than one? Be still my heart. Show them to me.” 

Eddie moved his phone to his bedside drawer, opening it and pointing the camera in. He heard Trashmouth exclaim happily then brought the phone back to his view.  “Oh, Pocket you might be my dream man. Grab that nice sleek black one for me.”

Eddie listened, grabbing his medium sized dildo. 

“I want to watch you open yourself up then fuck yourself with it. Can you do that for me? It’s going to be so hot, those little noises you make always drive me crazy.” Trashmouth scratched his neck. “Wish I was there to do it but this will have to do.”

Eddie hesitates for a minute, long enough that Trashmouth asked, “Is this okay?”

“I’ve never -” He paused again. “Had someone watch me. Like that.” 

“We don’t have to if it's too much. But I really want to watch you.” The camera moved down Trashmouth’s torso and down to his half hard erection, which his hand was lazily stroking. “I mean, I  _ really  _ want to.” His voice dropped low on the last sentence and Eddie nodded. 

“Okay, okay yes. Hold on. I need something.” He stood up, leaving his phone and grabbing his selfie stick, a gag gift from Bill that he’d never used. It seemed like the perfect time to break it in, so he could angle the phone without holding it. Careful to avoid his face, he attached it to his phone. 

“I’m ready,” He said, angling the camera so it was on his hole and turning up the volume. He wanted to hear every noise Trashmouth made. 

He heard a low groan, “Fuck, I’m already hard and we haven’t even started. Get some lube for me Pocket, let’s get that lovely hole nice and wet.”

Eddie grabbed his lube, soaking his fingers and putting one near his hole. He was about to push it in when he heard Trashmouth call out. “Wait, not so fast. Go slow. Tease yourself a little. I want you to pretend it’s my fingers, circling you and getting you nice and relaxed. You deserve it.” 

Eddie listened, circling his hole with his finger, groaning slightly at the feeling. “God, yes, like that.” He glanced down. Trashmouth’s camera was on his hand and erection, he was stroking himself lazily. “Looks so good. I wish it was me. Okay, go ahead.” Eddie pushed his finger in and they both groaned, Eddie starting to pump himself slowly.

“Oh fuck Pocket, my finger would be so much better. It’s so much longer. I could reach so far in you.  _ Fuck _ .” 

“Wish it was you, you’d feel amazing.” Eddie grunted out his reply, imagining how Trasmouth’s finger would feel. He could never quite hit where he wanted with his own fingers, and he knew that Trashmouth could. 

“Add another.” He ordered and Eddie did, starting to move faster on his slicked fingers. “Just like that, damn baby. Your hole looks so good, it’s almost ready. Can you see what you’re doing to me? I want you to see.”

Eddie looked again, seeing how hard Trashmouth was. He was holding his fingers around the base of his cock, forming a makeshift cock ring, and it made him look huge. “See what you're doing to me? Nearly finished before we even started. That hole is just begging to be filled.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Eddie said, adding a third finger and pumping in earnest. He was hard too, his erection bobbing in front of him. He didn’t want to touch himself, not yet. 

“You’re so fucking ready. You want to be filled baby? Want something inside you?”

“Yes,” Eddie said, his voice breaking. He was pumping his fingers as fast as he could but it wasn’t enough.

“Do it Pocket, fuck yourself with that dildo for me.” Eddie grabbed the toy, adding more lube and putting it near his hole. “God, that’s it, slowly.” Eddie inched it in, moaning as it filled him. He heard Trashmouth groaning, too. 

“Fuck, yes, wish that was me. I’d fill you so good. But that’s okay, pretend it’s me, pretend you’re riding me and I’m filling you so good. Use it like you’d use me.” 

“Yes. Okay, yes.” Eddie said, seeing that Trashmouth’s hand was moving on himself, rapidly pumping. Eddie tried to match the pace, fucking himself with the dildo, his other hand gripping himself. It wasn’t the best angle but it was good enough, especially as Trashmouth’s hand started to pump faster and faster. He kept talking the whole time, saying that Eddie was doing so well, that he loved the noises he made. 

Before long, Eddie heard him utter a long ‘fuckkkk’ and watched as he came, white liquid spilling out over the man’s stomach. Eddie came a minute later, spurting over his bedspread and hand. 

Eddie stopped, panting and watching as the other camera went back to up to the other man’s mouth. “Fuck, that was hot.”

Eddie grabbed his own phone, bringing it to his mouth. “I want to meet.” He blurted out. He licked his lips nervously as he waited for Trashmouth to reply. 

After a long pause he said, “That’s against the rules Pocket.” 

“Who cares?” Eddie asked. “What are they going to do? Kick us off?” He watched as the man brought a hand up, rubbing his bottom lip. 

“No can do buddy.” He said then the phone went black. 

Eddie fell to his back, thinking about how he fucked that up royally. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he turned and saw Eddie he stopped, staring at him. “Everything okay over there?” Eddie asked, waving his hand in front of the man’s face.
> 
> He recovered, shaking his head. “Just surprised to see you back.” He gave Eddie a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.
> 
> “You make a good drink.” Eddie told him with a smile. “That’s the only reason.”
> 
> He expected the other man to flirt with Eddie, to call him out for his comment. But he didn’t. Instead he threw a rag over his shoulder and asked, “What can I get you?”
> 
> “Any recommendations?” Eddie asked, looking at the taller man through his lashes.
> 
> He got no reaction. He just handed Eddie a menu, “All of them are good.”
> 
> He sighed, giving up. “Just give me a dirty martini. Extra olives.” He checked his phone, seeing that Mike said he was nearly there.
> 
> Eddie had taken his first sip as Mike appeared, giving him a big smile and a hug. “I’m excited to try these drinks you’ve been raving about.” 
> 
> “They’re a bit bitter tonight.” Eddie said, watching as the bartender’s shoulders went rigid.

The next morning Eddie wasn’t surprised that he didn’t have any messages from Trashmouth. He wasn't sure how bad things were but knew that the abrupt end to the call wasn’t a good thing. He understood why, he had broken the rules of the app. It was clearly defined and he had tried to change it. 

He rolled out of bed, getting ready for work, preparing to lose himself in the thousands of processes and small emergencies. He was surprised how disappointed he was to still not have a message by his break. It wasn’t like he knew Trashmouth well but they had been texting and chatting several times a week for over a month. He had gotten used to his presence. He missed it.  

He texted Mike and Bill, asking if either of them wanted to hang out that weekend. He wanted to go back to the bar to try more of the drinks. Mike said he was free tomorrow night and the pair made plans to meet up. The thought of good, fancy cocktails cheered him up slightly. 

Eddie’s phone buzzed again and he, with some disappointment, saw that it was Mark, asking him on a second date. He agreed, reminding himself that he had had fun on the first one. They agreed to get dinner next week at some small Thai place Mark recommended. 

Staring down at his phone he debated what to do. He finally sent a short message to Trashmouth. ‘I messed up. Any ideas for how I can make it up to you? ;)’ He hoped that the short, flirty message would draw Trashmouth back in. If not, at least he had tried. 

It didn’t. At least, not by the time that Eddie needed to return to work. He tried to put it out of his mind, focusing on his patients and their needs. What did he care if some random guy on a dating app didn’t text him back? He couldn’t make anything happen. 

That was what he told himself until his shift was over and he could check his phone again. To his surprise, Trashmouth had responded with ‘Lots ;)’ 

Eddie sighed, more relieved than he cared to admit. ‘Let’s start with one.’

‘Strip tease? The thought of you undressing is giving me a chub.’ 

He smiled, happy to have the Trashmouth he knew back. ‘Deal, I’m on my way home now.’

‘Can’t wait’.

When Eddie got home he searched for music that would help set the mood. He finally settled on ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’. No reason to hide behind clever lyrics. He was full of nervous energy, both to be seeing Trashmouth again and because he had never done this, in person or over the phone. 

‘You ready?’ Eddie asked. Once he got an affirmative reply from Trashmouth he called him, setting the phone on a chair and turning so his back was to the phone. He hoped he had it set up so Trashmouth wouldn’t see his face but he wasn’t 100% sure. 

He heard the other man pick up. “Damn Pocket, those jeans are tight.” He heard from behind him. Not responding he hit the music, swaying his hips slowly. 

“Fuck, I want to run my hands over those hips. You’ve got some moves Pocket.”

Eddie chuckled, he hadn’t even started yet. He started to unbutton his shirt, showing off one shoulder, which earned a wolf call. 

He nudged the other arm out, letting the shirt fall to the ground as he danced. He dropped down, popping his ass as he did. Now he heard a long “Fuckkkk” from his phone. 

Standing again he let his hips move, his hands roaming up and down the sides of his torso. He felt exposed, not in an unpleasant way but it was a reminder that he was alone, that the recipient of this dance wasn’t here.

“Turn around, you should see what you’re doing to me.” Trashmouth said, his voice low. 

Eddie turned, still dancing, his hands playing at his button on his pants. The image was of Trashmouth’s hand, palming his erection. As if he sensed that Eddie was looking it traveled up to his mouth, which was turned up into a smile. “You look pretty fucking good like that Pocket.”

Eddie palmed himself through his jeans, letting out a low moan. “I feel pretty good like this.” He said, running his palm over himself again, still moving to the music. “Too bad you aren’t here. You’ll just have to tell me what to do next.” Internally, he wondered if that was too soon to say that but Trashmouth didn’t seem to mind, he just groaned. 

“Undo your button.” He directed.

Eddie’s fingers played at the button, slowly unsnapping it. 

“Now the zipper, nice and slow.”

Eddie listened, opening his pants to a V, letting Trashmouth see his black briefs. 

“God, you’re like sex on a stick. Okay, pants off.”

He brought his hands to his hips, slowly pushing his pants down. Halfway through he turned, knowing he’d need to bend over and risk exposing his face. This way, he got to bend down and wiggle his ass to the music. He heard another low groan as he did so.

“God, I want to grab those cheeks with my hands and bury my face in it.”

_ You could have  _ Eddie thought. He was trying not to be annoyed but Trashmouth’s empty words were getting to him. All the things he said he wanted to do, it was a lie. 

He stopped moving as the thought ran through his head. He suddenly felt cold. “You okay over there?” Trashmouth called out. 

Eddie shook his head, suddenly feeling ridiculous. He was nearly naked in his living room for some guy who didn’t care enough to meet him in person.

“No.” Eddie said then he turned around, grabbing his phone and holding it to his mouth. “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want just this. I want someone to hold me at night and to go on dates with. And you aren’t that.”

“Pocket-” Trashmouth started to say but Eddie shook his head. 

“Don’t. Just, don’t. It’s not your fault, I know that. But I can’t do this.” Eddie paused, taking a breath before continuing. “If you change your mind you know how to reach me.” With that he hung up and got dressed. Trashmouth didn’t call or message him.

He got to the bar early the next day, hoping, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the same bartender would be there. If not to date at least for Eddie to look at. He was and Eddie slid into a seat, watching him work.

When he turned and saw Eddie he stopped, staring at him. “Everything okay over there?” Eddie asked, waving his hand in front of the man’s face. 

He recovered, shaking his head. “Just surprised to see you back.” He gave Eddie a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You make a good drink.” Eddie told him with a smile. “That’s the only reason.”

He expected the other man to flirt with Eddie, to call him out for his comment. But he didn’t. Instead he threw a rag over his shoulder and asked, “What can I get you?”

“Any recommendations?” Eddie asked, looking at the taller man through his lashes. 

He got no reaction. He just handed Eddie a menu, “All of them are good.”

He sighed, giving up. “Just give me a dirty martini. Extra olives.” He checked his phone, seeing that Mike said he was nearly there. 

Eddie had taken his first sip as Mike appeared, giving him a big smile and a hug. “I’m excited to try these drinks you’ve been raving about.”  

“They’re a bit bitter tonight.” Eddie said, watching as the bartender’s shoulders went rigid. 

Mike glanced from Eddie to him, silently asking Eddie what was going on. He returned it with a ‘tell you later’ look. The two caught up while Mike pondered the drink list, eventually ordering a moscow mule. When the bartender slid it over Eddie suddenly realized where he knew those hands from.

“Fuck, it’s you.” He said, looking at the man he now realized was Trashmouth. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t figure it out before, he had spend hours focused on those hands and that mouth. He felt like an idiot. Especially as it became obvious that Trasthmouth had known it was him.

“Yea,” Was all he said, looking at Eddie with a mix of sadness and resignation. 

Mike looked from Eddie to the bartender. “What? Who is he?”

Eddie stood, crossing his arms. “It’s Trashmouth, from that app.”

Mike let out a low whistle. “Oh shit.”

“Exactly.” Eddie grabbed his wallet and threw some money down. “Let’s go Mike, I don’t want to be here.” 

Mike looked from Eddie to Richie again before following Eddie. Trashmouth didn’t say anything, just watched them walk away. 

Eddie was furious. “I can’t believe he didn’t say anything! He knew the whole time, I’m positive!” He told Mike as they went outside. 

“Why do you think he didn’t say something?” Mike asked, following Eddie as he stalked away from the restaurant. 

“Because he’s an asshole, obviously.” Eddie turned up his coat collar, it was a cold night, which only made him angrier. Even the weather was against him.

“Maybe.” 

Eddie turned to Mike. “Just tell me what you’re thinking, don’t make me pull it out of you through riddles and proverbs.” Eddie loved Mike dearly but whenever he had an opinion he was slow to give it, usually trying to be vague and let Eddie draw his own conclusions. Tonight though, he didn’t have the patience for it. 

Mike took a second to answer. “Maybe he is an asshole. I don’t know him like you. But maybe he’s not. Maybe he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by pointing out that your bartender knew what your dick looked like.” 

Eddie sighed dramatically, turning into another restaurant. “I don’t know him either Mike. We just got each other off. And now that’s over.” They wandered over to the bar, grabbing two stools. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Tell me about the new guy you’re seeing.” 

He could tell that Mike wanted to say more but respected Eddie’s wishes. Eddie ordered a Colorado Bulldog, annoyed to find that they used too much cream in it. 

He and Mike ended up hitting up another bar after and he didn’t get home until late. When he did he fell asleep right away. So it wasn’t until the next morning that he checked the app, more out of reflex than expectation. 

_ 17 new messages _

Eddie’s eyes bugged out a little. He opened them, a few were from new guys, asking about a hookup or how big his dick was but most were from Trashmouth. 

I want to talk **8:05 pm**

Please?  **8:10 pm**

I was stupid okay? Is that what you want to hear?  **8:22 pm**

Fuck Pocket, I like you.  **8:33 pm**

I miss you. **9:09 pm**

This blows. **9:27 pm**

Now I’m not sure if you’re sleeping or ignoring me.  **10:08 pm**

That hot guy was just a friend right? Because I can’t compete with him, in looks or strength. He could throw me like a sack of potatoes   **11:12 pm**

I think you’re enjoying this   **11:45 pm**

Just, reply, so I know you aren’t dead or something.  **12:06 am**

You know this was a hookup app, not a develop feelings app  **12:09 am**

Well now that I look fucking desperate hopefully you’ll respond eventually **12:15 am**

Eddie read through all of them twice, his heart racing as he did. He hadn't expected this response, he hadn't expected any response. 

Eddie slowly typed back, ‘I was sleeping. Do you want to talk now?’ He hit send and felt a wave of nervousness pass over him. It felt surreal, what if Trashmouth changed his mind since last night? He’d already flipped once. Eddie resolved to delete the app if he didn’t respond. He couldn’t do this to himself. 

Realizing that it was early and that Trashmouth was probably still sleeping Eddie forced himself to put his phone down, making coffee and breakfast. 

Nearly an hour later his phone dinged with a message, just one word. 

‘Yes’ 

Eddie hit the call button on the app and Trashmouth’s entire face filled his screen. He looked slightly surprised that Eddie had called, his lips parted in a small O. There were bags under his eyes and Eddie wondered what his night was like.

“Hi,” Eddie said, trying not to fidget. He sat down on his couch, knowing if he didn’t he’d end up pacing around his apartment. 

“Hi there.” The other man smiled and Eddie realized that he was still in bed, his head on a pillow.  The angle made it feel like Eddie was laying next to him. 

Eddie wasn’t sure what to say. He waited for Trashmouth to speak but he didn’t seem like he was going to. “You said you-” Eddie started.

“Fuck you’re cute.” The other man said at the same time. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s your opening? After what happened?” 

Trashmouth swallowed. “I never claimed to be good at this.” 

“Actually, I think you claimed to be very good at this. Several times.” 

He let out a short laugh. “No, I claimed to be good at sex. And I am. I’m not good at relationships. Why do you think we met on an anonymous app?”

Eddie shrugged, walking to his couch with his coffee. “I assumed you were hideous.” 

“Ouch.” He paused, his eyes scanning Eddie’s face. “Am I?” 

Eddie tried to make himself look at Trashmouth objectively. His buck teeth stuck out, his features were all a little too large for his narrow frame, his hair was wild and unkempt. 

“No, not at all.” 

Now the man smiled, his eyes lighting up. “I’m nowhere near as cute as you. Can’t believe I missed out on seeing that face for so long.” 

“Why did you?” Eddie asked, cutting to the chase. He didn’t want to draw this out if it was just going to end with Trashmouth letting him down easy. 

“Damn Pocket, right to the gut of it” He exhaled, his cheeks puffing out. “Like I said, I’m not good at relationships.”

“What does that mean?” 

He rubbed his face, groaning. “It means, fuck, it means that I always end up falling harder than the other person. And then they leave. And my friends have to cart my sorry ass home from the bar where I’ve been yelling at the bartender about how to make a cosmo correctly.”  

Eddie chuckled and he smiled. “Yes, it's very endearing. Until it’s the fourth time it’s happened. So I stopped trying to date. I’m sick of getting hurt and of the hangover after.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Eddie said quietly, feeling angry at all the people who messed up their chance to be with this funny weirdo.

Now Trashmouth laughed. “Are you kidding? You’ve got heartbreaker written all over you. You would definitely fuck me up when you left.”

Eddie heard the ‘when’ louder than anything else. “You can’t start something by thinking about the end.” 

He shrugged. “I know how this ends. We date, maybe for 4 or 6 months, then you decide that you don’t want to date a bartender, you hate my hours, or my hair, or my cat. We break up, either it’s nice and I get the ‘it's me not you’ speech or we go down in a blaze of glory, screaming at each other and having one last hate fuck. But either way it ends. And I’m back here, alone.”

Trashmouth looked so vulnerable. It was such a rehearsed and hated speech, Eddie wished he could reach out and cradle his cheek. 

“Let me prove you wrong.” Eddie said. He didn’t know how he would do it but he felt like he needed to. Trashmouth didn’t respond, his mouth screwed up but nothing came out. “Give me a chance, one date.” He held up a finger and watched Trashmouth think it over. 

Finally he got a small nod. Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“One date.” He said, also holding up a finger. “Guess you’ll need my real number then.” Eddie nodded and Trashmouth rattled off a number as Eddie punched it into his phone. 

As he finished Eddie looked up at him, “Um, I need your name too.” 

He laughed. “Right. It’s Richie.”

“Eddie.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Eddie.” 

He laughed. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

 

The following Saturday

Eddie tapped his foot nervously, he had been worried about what to do for the first date. He felt like he already knew Richie, in some ways. But not really in the ones that mattered, not the ones that made a relationship. But he was certain that they would get along. Pretty sure at least.  

He was waiting outside the circular building when he saw Richie step out of a car. He saw Eddie and gave him a small wave, looking reluctant. Eddie shifted his weight, hoping that tonight went well but telling himself that if it didn’t he was going to let things go. He wasn’t going to be the one to prove to Richie that dating was worth it. It wasn’t his job, even if his heart was beating faster and faster as the lanky man approached. 

Eddie watched him walk up, enjoying being able to see all of Richie. Before, he had only seen him in pieces, a hand or a smile. Seeing all of him together was so much better. Eddie liked how tall he was, how big his hands seemed compared to the rest of him, how his glasses were slightly crooked. He liked all of it. Eddie had seen him before, at the bar, but now he knew who Richie was. And he knew how Richie sounded when he came, how he bit his lip when he was nervous, how his hands wrapped around his dick. 

This was definitely the weirdest first date he’d been on.

“Hey,” Eddie said as Richie finally reached him. 

“Hey yourself.”

“I’m glad you came.” Eddie told him, looking over Richie’s outfit. A leather jacket with a red flannel underneath and black skinny jeans. He had the feeling that the outfit was supposed to look effortless but he could tell it was carefully planned. Richie’s nervousness radiated off him, enough that Eddie wanted to grab his hand and tell him it was okay. But he couldn’t. They weren’t there yet.

“I wouldn’t ditch you.” Richie said, giving him what was probably supposed to be a casual smile. “What are we doing tonight?” He glanced at the space behind Eddie. 

“Planetarium show?” Eddie asked nervously. It was a potentially really boring date if Richie didn’t like stars and planets but Eddie had taken a gamble, hoping that Richie would appreciate the oddness. 

“Cool.”

They went in, chatting awkwardly as Eddie bought tickets. It felt like he knew so much and nothing about Richie. He didn’t know how to start a conversation with someone he had seen naked many times but had never met. 

“Bartending huh?” He asked as they sat at in their seats. He couldn’t be sure but it felt like Richie purposely sat far on the far side of his seat. 

Richie nodded and asked defensively, “Is that a problem?”

Eddie sighed. Richie had been guarded the whole time they’d been talking and he didn’t want to deal with this barrier all night. He grabbed Richie’s hand, ignoring that Richie pulled back slightly as he did. “I like you.” He said as plainly as he could, watching Richie’s wary expression. “I liked talking to you and those stupid pictures you sent. But if you don't want to be here I’m not going to make you stay.”

“I want-” Richie started but Eddie shook his head.

“Then prove it.” 

He watched Richie’s expression shift several times before he nodded. “You don’t suffer much bullshit do you Pocket?” 

Eddie smiled at him, giving Richie’s hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. “Nope, I don’t have the patience for it.” He leaned back and suppressed a laugh as Richie moved closer to Eddie. 

After that things relaxed. Richie asked Eddie about his job and Eddie learned more about how he got into bartending. The show started sooner than Eddie wanted, silencing them. But throughout it Richie kept leaning over, whispering things to Eddie about Uranus and other bad jokes. Eddie tried not to shiver every time Richie’s breath hit his neck or ear. 

The show ended and they stood, talking about it. “Didn’t know much about stars before this. What an educational date.” Richie commented. 

“I aim to please.” Eddie said, following Richie out to the parking lot. They stood awkwardly Eddie’s car, neither saying anything. Eddie thought the date went well but couldn’t tell what Richie was thinking. He was playing with his car keys and not looking at Eddie.

Eddie finally had enough of the silence. “Bye, I guess.” He said, starting to turn away. 

“Wait!” Richie caught his hand. “I- this was nice. I really liked it.”

Eddie turned back, admiring how easily Richie’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. “The show?”

Richie shook his head, “The company.” 

“Even better.” Eddie said, smiling at him. He couldn’t ignore how Richie was standing. His hand was still on Eddie’s, holding him there, but his body was stepped back. He was careful not to crowd Eddie’s space, much to Eddie’s disappointment. He want Richie next to him, pressed against him.

“I’d like to go out again.” Richie said, licking his lips. “But I don’t want - I don’t know if I want to do anything.”

Eddie cocked his head. “You just want to sit together and not talk?”

Richie shook his head. “I meant no sex. No- nothing. For a bit. Is that okay? It’s weird, I know, given how we met and all, but I want to get to know you. And not mess this up with sex.”

Eddie wanted to protest that there was no way sex would mess this up but knew that wasn’t fair. Instead he nodded. “Of course.” Richie was worth waiting for. 

Richie exhaled, looking relieved. “Good, okay. Good.” He grinned. “I’ll plan the next date then.”

Eddie nodded. “Sounds good.”

The next date was a traditional movie and dinner. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand halfway through the movie, his thumb stroking Eddie’s hand. Eddie was surprised how much the simple gesture meant to him. 

On their third date Richie kissed him goodnight, a careful press of the lips as Eddie said goodbye. Eddie wanted to deepen it, to pull Richie close and invite him in but he resisted. He needed to let Richie lead, even if he thought about the kiss all night. Being in the same space as Richie was so different than talking to him on the app, it was much harder to Eddie not to move closer. He wanted to be near Richie all the time, and felt like Richie did too but both resisted. 

On the fourth date they finally made out, Richie pulled Eddie behind a building at the zoo they were visiting and pressing him again the wall, Richie’s hands running over him and Eddie’s finding Richie’s hair, tugging him closer. If an employee hadn’t kicked them out Eddie was sure they would have stayed for hours. Finally having Richie kiss him was amazing and Eddie wanted more. He wasn’t sure how long he could wait and was starting to think that Richie felt the same. 

At the same time, Eddie was falling for Richie as a person, getting to know him more and appreciating his strange humor and easy laugh. He already found himself thinking about the holidays with Richie, or introducing him to his friends. They had talked about the chemistry they had on the app, something that was hard for Eddie to discuss without wanting to jump Richie, and both agreed that it translated into in person interactions too. The pair just flowed well together. Better than Eddie could have hoped for. 

Date five was Eddie’s pick. They were making sushi. Eddie was running late, his shirt had gone long and he had barely had time to change before heading out. 

“I'm getting too old for this.” Eddie joked, sliding into the chair next to Richie with a quick apology. He had texted him earlier so Richie knew where he was. 

“You’re too cute for it too.” Richie said, bringing his hand up and pinching Eddie’s cheek. It surprised him and Eddie pulled back, making Richie laugh. Richie had started to get more casual with his touches as their dates continued and Eddie loved it. 

“I don’t normally let people call me cute.” Eddie replied, leaning an elbow on the table and angling himself towards Richie.

Richie mirrored his body language, sitting close to Eddie, their elbows nearly touching. “Oh? Who gets that honor?” 

“Only very special people.” Eddie replied, giving Richie a smirk. He loved flirting with Richie, he met Eddie tit for tat every time. 

Richie leaned in until his lips brushed Eddie’s ear. His hand fell to Eddie’s thigh, covering it comfortably. “I promise to prove that I’m special enough.” Eddie suppressed a shudder but Richie’s next words did him in. “I want more Eds, I’m ready- if you are.”

Eddie looked at him. Richie was close enough that if Eddie angled his head they’d be kissing. “Are you sure?”

Richie nodded, squeezing Eddie’s thigh. “I can’t stop thinking about you Eds, I want you.”

The look in Richie’s eyes made Eddie bit his lip. He nearly offered to leave then but knew that waiting another hour would only make things better. “Fuck, I want you too.” 

Richie smirked, moving his hand up Eddie’s leg slightly. “I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t.” 

Eddie was about to reply but the class started. A chef appeared at the front, explaining the history of sushi, how it was normally eaten with your hands, and the rolls they’d be making. Richie’s hand stayed on Eddie’s thigh, the light pressure perfect and distracting. 

As she finished explaining ingredients were handed out. Each pair got a bowl of rice and toppings to share. “What are you starting with?” Richie asked him as he grabbed a sheet of seaweed.

“California roll. Something simple.”

Eddie quickly learned that it was anything but simple. He grabbed some rice with his fingers, trying to spread it evenly on his sheet but it kept getting stuck on his fingers. “Why is this so hard?” He asked after a few minutes, fruitlessly shaking his hands, trying to get the grains off.

He looked over, realizing that Richie had been watching him. “Want help?” He asked and Eddie nodded. Richie reached over, one hand covering Eddie’s and slowly plucking the grains off. It was sensual, Richie’s fingers glided over his and Eddie couldn’t stop watching as Richie ate the grains. 

His pants were slightly tighter by the time Richie finished. “What about my other hand?” He asked.

Richie smirked, grabbing Eddie’s hand and bringing it to his mouth. Nibbling, he ate all the rice off, watching Eddie’s reaction as he did. Eddie flushed. Part of him remembered they were in public but most of him was staring at Richie’s face and how his lips were wrapping around his fingers. Taking Eddie’s thumb in his mouth Richie sucked and Eddie let out an embarrassingly loud groan. He clamped a hand over his mouth, looking around. No one else seemed to notice but Richie was smirking happily.

He released Eddie’s hand. “All clean.” 

Eddie let out a strangled noise of agreement, making Richie smirk. He decided that two could play at that game. There was no way he was going to be the only one one who had to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Now that his rice was spread Eddie reached over and grabbed the cucumber pieces, brushing against Richie as he did. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him and he popped a slice in his mouth chewing it carefully. 

“Do you need help with that too?” Richie asked. 

Eddie smiled at him. “No, I can handle this.” He glanced at Richie. “Do you want a piece?” Richie nodded and starting to reach for Eddie’s hand but he pulled back, shaking his head. “Not how this works.” 

Richie arched an eyebrow. “No?”

“No.” Eddie picked up a piece. “Open your mouth.” 

Richie did as directed, barely parting his lips and Eddie popped a piece in, letting his fingers linger on Richie’s lips. As Richie chewed he said, “You’re going to be full before we finish the rolls.”

Richie shook his head. “I always have room for delicious things.” He said, giving Eddie a heated stare. 

Damn, he was good. 

They continued making their rolls, Eddie managed to roll his up perfectly but Richie was having issues. 

“Let me help.” He offered. Once Richie nodded he stood, moving closer and putting his hands over Richie’s, pushing his fingers between Richie’s. Slowly, he slide them up the roll. “You’ve got to be gentle with it.” He said, looking at Richie. He was openly staring at Eddie, his eyes dark and pupils blown out. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Richie said, flexing his fingers against Eddie’s. “Promise.” Eddie swallowed back a whimper. 

They broke apart, cutting up their rolls. “Want a piece?” Eddie asked, holding up his. Richie nodded and Eddie leaned in again, until their chests were nearly pressed together, then he fed Richie the piece. This time Richie’s leaned in, wrapping his lips around Eddie's fingers, his tongue swirling on the digits. Eddie’s mouth fell open.

“Richie.” He breathed. 

The other man smiled. “God, I love hearing you say my name. I can’t believe I went so long letting you call me Trashmouth.”

“I promise I can say it lots of other ways you’ll like.” Eddie told him with a wink.

Richie glanced at their rolls then at Eddie. “Are you still hungry?” He asked. 

“Not for this.” Eddie replied honestly. 

“Let’s get out of here then.” 

Eddie nodded. He wanted to finally have Richie’s hands on him. He had been waiting long enough.

“Fucking great.” Richie said, pouring their rolls into the plastic bag they were given. “Let’s go.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, leading him out to the parking lot. “Where’s your car?” Richie asked.

Eddie pointed to an older prius in the back. “My place?” Eddie nodded and Richie walked to him his car. Eddie had picked Richie up for one of the dates and knew where he lived, though he hadn’t been inside yet. 

They reached Eddie’s car and Richie leaned in suddenly, pushing Eddie against his car and caging him in with his arms. “I’d like to kiss you.” He said, his voice dropping. Richie had a habit of asking if he could kiss Eddie every time and Eddie liked it, appreciating the chivalry. 

“I’m really hoping you’re going to do a lot more than that to me.” Eddie replied, bringing a hand to Richie’s chest. 

He growled. “Fuck you’re hot, I can’t believe I resisted this for so long.” He dipped his head pressing his lips and hips to Eddie’s. Eddie inhaled sharply, taking in the scent and taste of Richie. He grasped Richie’s shirt, keeping him closing and grinding against him. Richie’s lips parted and Eddie dove in, deepening the kiss. He could feel Richie’s erection pressed against his thigh and he ground against it, eliciting a groan from Richie. 

“You’re going to make me cum in the parking lot.” Richie said, breaking away. 

“I hope not, that would be disappointing.” Eddie said, leaning in to press another kiss to the side of Richie’s mouth.

Richie closed his eyes, leaning in to chase Eddie’s lips as he pulled back. “Promise that if I leave you’ll follow. Because I would understand after making you wait like this but I’d be hella blue balled.” 

Eddie let out a chuckle, “Fuck no, I might beat you there.”

“Wanna bet?” Richie asked, his hand falling to Eddie’s hip. He curled his fingers around it, one slipping under Eddie’s shirt and onto his skin, lightly stroking it. 

“What do I get if I win?” He asked, forcing himself to focus and not keen into Richie’s touch. 

Richie licked his lips. “Whatever you want.”

“Deal.” 

With that Eddie slipped under Richie’s arm, running to his driver’s side and Richie took off running to his car. “First one to the steps wins!” Richie called over his shoulder, winking at Eddie. 

Eddie allowed himself a second to watch. Richie ran like a newborn calf. It was equally endearing and strange.

Then he slid in his car, pulling up the address on his gps and seeing it was a ten minute drive. Thank god, if it was much longer he wasn’t sure he could make it.

He speed off, going faster than he should. He wasn’t paying close attention to traffic, instead he was thinking about what he wanted if he won. 

Stopped at a light and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel he knew what he wanted. Richie’s mouth on him, finally doing all the dirty things he’d been promising for months. Eddie nearly groaned out loud, just thinking of it. 

He found parking a few streets away and got out of his car, running back to the building. He felt like he should have been embarrassed but wasn’t, instead he was exhilarated- even if he wished he was wearing better pants for this.

He rounded the corner and saw Richie doing the same. At the same moment Richie saw him and both put on another burst of speed. Eddie was faster but Richie was closer. He made it to the steps seconds before Eddie, who collided with him, letting Richie catch him by the hips.

“Fuck I haven’t run in forever,” Richie panted, looking down at Eddie. “But it was so worth it.”

Eddie caught his breath, taking in Richie’s red cheeks and mussed hair. The thought came to his head that this is probably what Richie looked like after sex then he realized he’d probably know soon enough. 

Reaching up he touched Richie’s impossible curls. “What do you want for your prize?” 

“I want you to finish that strip tease from the last time we talked on the app. I’ve been thinking about that for weeks.” He said, his eyes raking down Eddie’s body. “And I’m hoping for a much different ending.”

The thought of Richie being in the room as he stripped was terrifying and exhilarating. Eddie nodded, “I’d like that too.”

“Let’s get off this stoop then.” Richie pulled out a key, taking Eddie’s hand and leading him through the maze of apartments. 

Richie finally stopped in front of one, pausing as he fiddled with the keys. “You sure you want to do this? Because this isn't a casual hook up for me. So if that’s what you want, I get it but I -”

Eddie broke Richie’s speech by kissing him softly, on the side of the mouth. He brought his hand up, threading his fingers in Richie’s hair. “It’s not a casual hook up Richie. We’ve been on five dates and I don’t think it was even before I saw your face.”

“My face sealed the deal huh?” Richie asked, grinning broadly. 

“Well your personality certainly didn’t.” Eddie teased. 

Richie pretended to be affronted and Eddie pushed himself on his tiptoes, kissing Richie again. “Let’s go inside already.”

“Eager much?” Richie said, unlocking the door and gesturing in. He let Eddie step in first, watching him as he looked around the apartment. “I didn’t clean or anything. I guess I didn’t think this far ahead.”

But Eddie was already impressed. He hadn’t expected much from Richie’s place, maybe something slightly better than a college dorm, but it was a real home with framed posters and furniture that wasn’t from ikea.

“It’s great.” Eddie said, turning back to Richie and smiling. Richie’s face broke into a relaxed grin and he leaned in, kissing Eddie again. Eddie’s hands easily slid back over Richie’s chest, pulling him in while Richie’s fingers crept from his waist to his ass, cupping it hesitantly then, when Eddie moaned into his mouth, with more suredness. Richie pressed Eddie against the wall, sliding next to him and pushing a leg between Eddie’s.

“Richie,” Eddie broke the kiss as Richie started to pulse into him. He was surprised how needy his voice already was, almost a moan instead of the chiding tone he intended.

“Say it again.” Richie said, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Eddie’s neck. 

“Richie.” He recovered a bit and his voice was more demanding now. Which Richie seemed to like, he gave a small grunt and licked a stripe along Eddie’s collarbone. “Richie your prize.” Edde finally managed, closing his eyes and pressing into him.

“My prize.” Richie said, pulling back slightly. “How could I forget?” He gave Eddie’s ass another squeeze then released him, leaving Eddie slightly breathless. He didn’t want Richie’s hands to leave him, the warmth and need that radiated in them was intoxicating.

“How do you want to do this?” Richie asked. Then, hesitantly. “Do you want to do this? Is this okay?” 

Eddie was a little nervous, worried he wouldn’t be as impressive in person as all this build up made it seem. But one look at Richie’s barely contained eagerness convinced him that Richie would like this no matter what. “Grab a chair and put on some music.”

Richie stepped back, nodding and disappeared. Eddie slipped off his coat and shoes, trying not to let the anxiety spread in him. Luckily Richie returned before it could go too far.

“This way.” Richie lead him to the living room. He had set a chair in the middle for himself which he sat in, watching Eddie. “I’ve never done this.” He confessed, his eyes never leaving Eddie.

“Me either.” He said, feeling some of the worry dissipate. At least it meant that Richie didn’t have some bold idea of what Eddie should do. Richie started the music and Eddie listened, thinking of how to start. Then he frowned.

“Hot in Here? Really?” He asked and Richie laughed.

“That’s not the real song, I just want to see if you’d do it.” He hit skip and another song started. This one made Eddie smile.

“A Beyonce fan huh?” He asked and Richie nodded. Taking a deep breath Eddie moved to the corner of the room then, turning around let his hips start to sway to the beat.

The lyrics began and Eddie turned, slowly walking back to Richie, running his hands over his chest and sides. Richie’s eyes were fixed on him, his hands reaching out as Eddie neared. But Eddie shook his head, taking a step back and outside of Richie’s reach. 

He turned around again, running his hands over his legs and bending down, letting his ass pop. He heard a small groan from Richie as he did, taking the opportunity to take off his socks as he shook his ass.

Rising again he started to undo his shirt, grateful that he wore a button up. Once he was done he turned around, slowly shimming out of it and enjoying how blown out RIchie’s eyes were. He stepped forward, putting his legs on outside Richie’s and straddling him. Richie’s hands immediately went to his sides, creeping under his undershirt and pulling it up. Richie’s large hands ran over him, covering Eddie’s sides and stomach with heated touches. Eddie let him for a second, enjoying how eager Richie was and how much they both wanted this.

He leaned down, capturing Richie’s lips in a fevered kiss then broke it off abruptly. He tipped Richie’s chin up, “No touching.” 

“What?” Richie asked and Eddie couldn’t tell if he was confused or annoyed.

“No touching,” Eddie repeated, sliding off Richie’s lap and moving behind him. “Hands.” 

“Come on, have a heart.” Richie said, moving to look at him. Eddie shook his head and Richie, reluctantly, put his hands behind his back and letting Eddie tie them with his shirt. 

“Is this okay?” Eddie asked, leaning forward and letting his lips brush Richie’s ear and nibbling on the shell. Richie groaned but didn’t answer. “Richie?”

“Yes, yes, you suck but this is fine.” 

Eddie smiled to himself and went back around the chair. “That’s not the only thing I suck.” He said, letting his hands fall to Richie’s thighs and slowly moving them up until they reached Richie’s crotch. He groaned, bucking under Eddie’s hands. Then he withdrew them, starting to dance again. 

Biting his bottom lip Eddie reached down and tugged off his undershirt, leaving him half naked. “Fuck Eds.” Richie groaned, eyes eagerly sweeping Eddie’s chest. “I want to run my hands over you.” 

Eddie let his own hands roam. “And I want you too.” His fingers danced over his abs then up to his chest, hips still swaying. “I’m sure they’d feel so much better than mine.” He said as he played with his own nipple, letting out a small moan as he did.

“They would, let me touch you Eddie. I can make you feel so good, I promise.” 

Eddie considered him for a moment then moved forward, straddling Richie’s legs again. “Prove it.” He said, looking down at Richie. Ignoring the slight burning in his thighs, he lined his nipple up with Richie’s mouth and Richie’s eagerly latched on, sucking and licking it. Eddie’s hands found Richie’s hair, tugging it slightly, as his hips pulsed against Richie. 

“God,” He breathed, feeling himself growing hard as Richie moved to his other nipple. 

Finally he pulled Richie off, tilting his head back up and kissing him roughly before moving away. The song ended and faded into another Beyonce one. Letting his fingers roam again they went down to the start of his jeans. Playing with the button he undid it, sliding his pants down his hips as they moved to the music. 

“That’s better.” He said, finally kicking them off. Richie watched, his eyes on the bulge in Eddie’s briefs.

“I can help with that.” He offered. 

Eddie smirked. “You will.” He walked back to Richie then turned, sitting on his lap again, his ass grinding on Richie’s erection. “Oh Richie, I want you in me.” His hands went behind him, finding Richie’s hair again.

Richie was moving against Eddie as much as he could, hips pulsing up. He could feel how hard Richie was, even through the layers. “We can do that. Fuck, I want you. Come on, let me touch you. I can make you feel so good.” As if to prove his point Richie licked Eddie’s shoulder, sucking on the juncture where his shoulder and neck met. Eddie whined, pushing into him harder. “Make you feel so good.” 

“But your dance isn’t over.” Eddie told him, arching against Richie. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine with that. I want to touch you.” 

In a fluid motion Eddie stood and undid Richie’s hands, then returned to his position on Richie’s lap, pressing his back to Richie’s chest. 

“Fuck, finally.” Richie’s hands immediately went to Eddie’s chest, pulling him closing and running his hands over him. Eddie savored the feeling. Richie’s hands covered his stomach, rougher than his own and so sure. Eddie put his own hands over them, showing Richie how he wanted to be touched then letting Richie glide over him. 

Eddie was still grinding into Richie, his hips pulsing as he tried to get all the contact he could. 

Richie’s fingers moved down, covering Eddie’s thighs and playing with the cuff of his briefs. “You’re so fucking hot.” Richie whispered, nipping at Eddie’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said as his hands ghosted over Eddie’s erection. Eddie let out a low whine, wanting Richie to touch him more but he didn’t, he continued to let his finger tips barely graze his cock as Eddie kept arching into him. 

“I untied you so you’d touch me.” Eddie said, trying to raise his hips into Richie’s hands.

He chuckled. “I want to enjoy this, sue me.”  His fingers trailed over Eddie’s hips, pressing into the v they formed and letting them roam up, tickling his ribs and going to his nipples. Eddie couldn’t believe how turned on he was, just from these light touches. Everywhere Richie touched him felt like it was on fire. He could feel Richie’s hot breath hitting his ear and let out a whimper as he played with one of Eddie’s nipples. Eddie was practically shaking by the time Richie moved onto the other one.

“God you look so good like this. Trembling and pressed against me.” Richie told him. “The sounds are so much better in person. I had no idea what I was missing out on.”

Eddie had an idea. Turning, he captured Richie’s lips in a kiss. “That’s not all you were missing.” He slid off Richie’s lap and nestled between his legs, sitting on his knees. 

Richie groaned as Eddie looked up at him. “Fuck, this is a sight.” 

As a response Eddie undid Richie’s pants, pulling them and his boxers off but carefully avoiding his erection.

“God you’re in bigger in person.” Eddie said, eye to eye with the hard member. 

“Can you handle it? It’s okay if-” 

Eddie stopped Richie mid sentence by stroking him with his hand, running his palm over the leaking head. “I’m always up for a challenge.” He said, bending down and putting his lips over the head. Richie moaned, grabbing Eddie’s hair and tangling his fingers in it. Eddie slowly inched his lips down, enjoying how Richie shook under him. His nose finally reached Richie’s stomach and he pulled up then slammed back down. 

“Fuck Eddie,” Richie moaned. Eddie could tell that Richie was trying not to choke him by moving, his hands gripping Eddie’s hair tightly. Eddie’s tongue swirled over Richie’s head, enjoying the salty taste and the noises that were escaping from Richie. 

Eddie alternated between this and deep strokes until Richie put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m close.” His voice was wrecked as he continued. “So unless you want a mouthful of cum you need to-”

Eddie again cut him off by deepthroating him, hollowing his cheeks. Richie’s hips bucked up and he uttered a string of swear words as he came. Swallowing, Eddie looked back up at Richie, who was smiling down at him and looking very satisfied. He tipped up Eddie’s chin. “Damn, you look good like that.” He gently pulled Eddie back on his lap, kissing him deeply and wrapping his long arms around Eddie. Eddie’s own erection pressed between them and he hissed at the contact.

“I didn’t forget.” Richie said, his hand lazily palming Eddie. “What do you want? Tell me.” He kissed Eddie again. 

Eddie knew he was far enough that he could probably cum just from this, kissing Richie and his hand stroking him over his underwear. But it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Eat me out.” He muttered into Richie’s neck, nuzzling it. “I want your tongue on me.” 

“You’re going to make me hard again.” Richie said, his hands moving to Eddie’s ass and grabbing it. 

“Good, round two.” Eddie replied then yelping in surprise as Richie stood. 

“We’re going to my bedroom. I’m doing this right.” He brought Eddie to a minimally decorated room, pausing to kiss him and press him into the wall several times. Eddie was already a mess and having Richie’s hands on him, his thumb occasionally pressing against his hole, only made it more so. 

“You have a bedspread, I’m impressed.” Eddie joked as Richie laid him on the bed. He stripped off his shirt and Eddie admired the full, naked view. He didn’t realize how much he’d been missing out on before by not getting Richie’s eyes.Richie had expressive eyes. Now, they were dark and hungry as he pulled down Eddie’s boxers, pausing to stare at Eddie.

“Hey, I’m an adult.” Richie said, pushing a pillow under Eddie’s hips while he grabbed the lube and squirting it on a hand. 

“You have a wall of funkos.” Eddie replied, watching Richie settle between his legs. He liked the sight, Richie’s smirking face and wild curls framed by his thighs. 

“Exactly. No kid could afford that.” Richie winked at Eddie before dropping his head. Eddie gasped as he felt Richie’s tongue on him, starting at his balls and working down until he reached Eddie’s hole. There, he paused, licking a strip up then pressing it flat against Eddie. Eddie was already trembling, his hands grabbing the bedspread. When he felt Richie’s tongue flick against him he cried out, his hips jolting up. Richie chuckled and he felt the breath against his wet skin.

“So eager.” Richie’s lubed hand snaked out, reaching for Eddie’s erection and closing his hand around it. Before Eddie could reply Richie’s tongue prodded against him, circling his hole and then pushing in. As he did his hands started to stroke. 

Richie alternated between this, his tongue dragging across Eddie and flicking into him, until Eddie was begging to cum. Finally Richie sped up his hand. Eddie came hard, his orgasm ripping through him and pulling his body taut. 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, about to ask for something to clean himself up with, but Richie had already grabbed a kleenex, wiping it gently over Eddie’s stomach and throwing it away. 

He crawled up next to Eddie, falling beside him and throwing an arm over him.  “I was going to ask if you wanted me to leave.” Eddie said, nestling next to Richie. He hoped the answer was no but wanted to give Richie an out, in case that was too much for him. 

Richie shook his head. “I want you to stay.”

“For round two?”

“No,” Richie pressed a kiss into Eddie’s shoulder. “For breakfast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop hope this was worth the wait! :) Comments are super appreciated- this is different than chap 1 but I couldn't just having them keep skype-sexing you know? I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos all!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be a one shot but I am clearly incapable of that. So, have a smutty 2 shot.
> 
> Come chat on [tumblr](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
